


Wiseguy icons

by jedi_katalina



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: Banners & Icons, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Relationships: Sonny Steelgrave & Vinnie Terranova, Sonny Steelgrave/Vinnie Terranova
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

---  
1  |  |  2  |  |  3  |  |  4   
|  |  |  |  |  |   
5  |  |  6  |  |  7  |  |  8   
|  |  |  |  |  |   
9  |  |  10  |  |  11  |  |  12   
|  |  |  |  |  | 


	2. Armed and in love

---  
1  |  |  2  |  |  3  |  |  4   
|  |  |  |  |  |   
5  |  |  6  |  |  7  |  |  8   
|  |  |  |  |  |   
9  |  |  10  |  |  11  |  |  12   
|  |  |  |  |  | 


	3. Белый и пушистый

|  |  |   
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
|  |  | 


End file.
